wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jinx
please don’t steal any of the code! "haha, Hook, just wait until you're the one cursed for hell." Jinx was initially created by [[User:Sorapaw|'Sorapaw']] but has since been adopted by [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'Fear']]. Her story is [[The Palace Witch|'The Palace Witch']]. Please ask me if you want to use her! this page contains mentions of religious and demonic ideas coding by Infinity! Appearance "I curse you to STOP ANNOYING ME. Thanks." Jinx has a normal body, average height, pretty scrawny. Jinx's body is light gold, a bit lighter than a MudWing's undertones. Her underbelly is dark, rusty red-brown, as well as her sail. Her talons and horns are both dark brown. Her eyes are a very, very dark green She wears a red sweater and a cream colored witch hat. The hat was given to her by Chrys a few days after she became a viper. The witch hat is mostly cream, but has a light teal ribbon tied around it. Personality "I confess that I hate every Palace SandWing and death is the best thing to happen to me because ya'll are helpless." Her normal personality is a mix between confident and sweet. Unfortunetly she doesn't use this face much anymore, especially after her attempted hanging. Around dragonets, Jinx is sweeter than a bar of chocolate! She loves dragonets, although she would never have one herself. She feels that they are innocent, and the only ones that she can trust. However, around teens and adults, Jinx isn't so sweet. She's salty, rude, and angry towards them, and mostly ignores them. Jinx isn't very popular because of this, and the fact that she's a "witch". During raids, Jinx is clever and quick, entering with her scarf tucked over her snout and her witch hat tipped. She does the job quickly and quietly, before leaving with her head held high. All recognize her after this, and attempt to chase her and catch her. That's when she runs. History "G'glyn, you're face is really, really creepy. And that's coming from a creepy witch." Born to an Animus Father and an Animus Mother, Jinx was never accepted into Society. Animus Magic was strictly outlawed in the Sand Kingdom, so she was taken from her parents. They were hanged. This was the only thing that Jinx had ever known. Her parents were witches, and according to the dragons around her, she was too. But Jinx never seemed to use her magic in public. And that was because she didn't have any at all. Jinx wanted magic. She wanted witchcraft, but it never came. The next best thing was thet the SandWing Kingdom knew her as a witch, just one who was less open about her curses. Jinx would often attempt to give herself magic by muttering animus spells in her room, but once again, it never came. She was often teased because she was a witch, and abused by society. They let her live so that they'd have a nice preformance when the time came for hanging, which was the standard punishment for devilish deeds. Raised in an orphanage until age ten. Ten was her final year, as she was a young adult now. It was her hatching day when she was woken up by the Headmistress of the orphanage. She went downstairs for breakfast to see three guard SandWings. One was wearing an executioner's mask. The others laughed when she was dragged into the street, and in fact, followed her out. The crowd had gathered, because SandWings are sick creatures, and love death, for some reason. In chains, with her talons tied, she was walked to the platform as the dragons chanted "Die". Why is that standard? "Die"? And then the rope was tightened and the platform was released. "The witch is dead! We must be free from our curses!" But Jinx wasn't dead. The rope wasn't tightened. With chains bounding her talons, the SandWing ran as they shouted. "The devil's released!" They almost caught her. Almost. Jinx had ran into the desert, away from her town, The guards were high in the air, but both fortunate and unfortunate for her, it was a Sandstorm. Witch's curse, eh? By then, Jinx had passed out. The guards turned back, as the Sandstorm was much to strong. "The witch must be dead. There is no way she is alive, even a demon could never survive out there." The guards spoke with uncertainty. She woke up in a dark, dusty room. Once again, there were chains and rope bounding her. There was a pair of eyes glaring at her from across the room. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little palace witch!" "Not like I've heard that thousands of times," Jinx spat. "Creative, ain't you, fellow?" "Do you know who I am?" Out of the shadows emerged a strange black-ish SeaWing. Wait. This was no SeaWing. It was a hybrid. "Quite frankly, I've been locked up all my life, I don't know anyone but the Guillotine." "You admit to being a witch?" "I'm not a witch!" His eyes gleamed. "You said that wrong. We'd have accepted ya' if you were a witch. We needed one on the team, an animus." Jinx hissed at him. "Ohhh, Chrysanthemum! I caught one!" He called to another room. Out of the shadows emerged a SandWing, decked in jewelry. "Where'd you find her?" She asked. The SandWing turned to Jinx, who's black tounge was flicking and eyes were narrowed. "Sandstorm. This is the palace witch. She was about to finally get back home to hell." "Hmm." She tapped her chin. "Are you really an animus?" "No. I'm not. I'm not a witch. My parents were, but I'm not." Jinx sighed. She couldn't dare to recount all of the times someone had asked if she was really a witch...or literally screamed that she was a witch. "Shall we throw her out to get to hell-" "Shh, Hook. You can go now." She turned to a slight glare at the hybrid, who gave a blink of...hurt? Or fear? Jinx wouldn't let him get the best of her, either, as she called out, "Filthy thief!" "Hellbound witch!" "Stop, you two!" The roar came from the large SandWing. Jinx seemed very small next to her and stopped speaking. Hook left, muttering about how she was dead to him. Jinx didn't care. "You have muscle. Internal muscle. You'd make a good Viper, Jinx." "Um...please explain a few things to me, before I agree to whatever you're planning. First, where are we? Second, who are you? And third, what's a Viper?" "We're in the Sand Serpent's layer." Jinx blinked. The Sand Serpents were real? "I'm the leader, Chrysanthemum. And a Viper is a thief. You'd make a good one. I can tell because you literally escaped death." Jinx didn't exactly escape death...but she'd die if she said otherwise. It was lucky that the rope wasn't tight. "Well, let me introduce you to the others. Come on, palace witch." Present day rolled by, and Jinx is a Viper. Is she a respected Sand Serpent? No. In fact, she is more feared in the group than respected, as most believe she is still...a witch. WIP Abilities "You shouldn’t be talking to me like that, especially in front of a young dragonet." text Weaknesses "My weakness will be revealed the day that Hook will try to drown me." text Relationships "Palace witch? Yeah, that's me." (most think she's a witch) Chrysanthemum: Jinx likes her. She thinks she's the kindest Serpent and the only one who doesn't call her "witch". Sobek: Hates for no apparent reason, maybe it's his quietness or extreme loyalness. Jinx finds these things annoying. Hook: To be honest...she wants him dead. If she really was an animus, she'd do three things with him. First, publically embarress him. Second, make him propose to another Serpant in front of Chrys. Third, she'd make him jump off a cliff while singing "The Dragonets are Coming". She would laugh really hard. Sha: Ah, the REAL WITCH. Why is it that Sha is not a witch and Jinx, the one with NO powers is? Is it because Jinx could "go insane" while Sha has a protection gemstone? HATES her. Sekhmet: Suspicious of her. But likes the fact that she is unloyal to all but the Sand Serpents, just like herself. Kex: Annoyingly sassy. Jinx doesn't trust her, and she doesn't trust Jinx. Wouldn't kill her, but still strongly dislikes her. Vipper: Wants to stay on his bad side. He's much too charming for Jinx's interest. In fact, Jinx would probably smash. But she still hates him. Olive: Cute little dragonet. Jinx actually doesn't hate her and would like to learn more about this tiny SandWing. Xerus: Jinx has no feelings towards him. He's a sad soul, Jinx can tell, and would just leave him be if she had magic. Tottori: Yeah, Jinx thinks Tottori's too serious for her. Doesn't hate him, but ignores him most of the time. G'glyn: GROSS. Hates him. She is driven CRAZY by the INSANE SandWing. His face is something that Jinx sees in her nightmares. One nightmare in particular, when Jinx is about to be beheaded, she looks down in the Guillotine basket and sees his FREAKING head, just smiling up with his creepy laughing expression. She wants to murder him and rip out his ANNOYING eyeballs. Disgusting creature. The only thing good about him is that he's nice to the dragonets. Pyre: Too cheery. But she likes how she can go from happiness to concentration during raids. Libya: Almost as creepy as G'glyn. But Jinx kind of likes her. Maybe. Oro: THREE MOONS. Jinx hates her. Would stab 10/10 1,000,000,00000000 times. She's so annoying and pushy. But Jinx loves it when Oro calls her a witch. Gypsum: She likes this little SandWing, and can relate to her because they were both outcasted because of superstitious Palace SandWings. She doesn't talk to Gypsum, though, because Gypsum seems either frightened or hateful towards Jinx. Glyf: Jinx doesn't think he's that bad. He's probably really scared of her, though. Jinx kind of likes that. Gobi: He's a nice dragon, and Jinx does like him. He's one of Jinx's kidnapped, and prefers to stay with him rather than the other Sand Serpents. Hook thinks that she cursed Gobi to actually like Jinx. Aliciella: Hm. She's actually alright. Although Ali sometimes teases her, she isn't nearly as mean as the others. Jinx honestly does like her. Hyena: Who the heck is this? I mean, Jinx has seen several unknown SandWings wondering about, but she doesn't know any of them at all. Hyena's probably one of them. Trivia "Go away, Gobi. I'm annoyed right now." *text Gallery "You think I'm pretty? Um...thanks? I'm not pretty. I'm really, really ugly." <> jinxfr.png|Jinx on FR~ Screen Shot 2017-12-09 at 2.58.26 PM.png|Jinx on the cover of The Palace Witch, a story yet to come! Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Animus Enchanted Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer)